FIGHT FLIGHT LOVE
by Lgkoval
Summary: What if there was another night fury, what if hiccup met the girl that rode said night fury, would they become enemies or friends or maybe even more, what would happen if Dagger came back for revenge, this and many more questions to be answered soon... Sorry I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight Flight Love**

**Character intro these are the characters I created the ones I use from other movies or something will be at the end...**

**Character: Karina**

**Age: 16 almost 17**

**Hair: jet black**

**Eyes: emerald green**

**Clothes: (when inside of castle or around village or parents) a lilac colored short sleeved, floor length, satin dress with gold trim on the bottom and neckline, along with light grey regular heels. (when outside/in woods) she removes her heels and takes out hidden key from secret compartment in the heel of the shoe then she goes to a hidden grove in the rocks an unlocks a chest that reveals a pair of dark brown boots, black leggings, a faded hunter green tank top with a leather bealt that goes around the waist (this is what she changes into) **

**Acsessories: (when inside castle and etc) a silver tiara with perfectly placed oval and tear drop diamonds and smaller circular emeralds. (when in woods) she wears a silver necklace she found with a dragon symbol (the dragon symbol from How to Train your Dragon), and sometime in the story a promise ring.**

**Character traits: adventurous, caring, creative, stuborn, energetic, tom boy(like Merida), rebel, skillfull with a bow, friendly, firey spirit, bright, and thin (body type), beautiful, protective.**

**secret: has a night fury named Virtra (female) looks like Toothless only has very light purple eyes but not light enough you can see the pupil and Karina doesn't ride with a saddle.**

* * *

**Character: Marcela**

**Age:18**

**Hair: carmel with natural blonde highlights, her hair is also in a half pony tail**

**Eyes: light blue**

**Clothes: (when in castle or around parents) a light yellow satin floor lenght dress with silver trim and a silver trimmed belt that goes around the waist then down the front middle, along with regular white heels. (when outside in woods or in stables) she wears a mid sleeved faded dark pink shirt with tan leggings along with black boots.**

**Acsessories: (when in castle annd etc) a elegant diamond tiara with beautiful swirling patterns, and a charm braclet given to her by her secret.**

**Character traits: shy at times, smart, stuborn, gentle, helpful, obediant, cautious, loves to ride horses with secret, thin (body type), beautiful, singer.**

**Pet: a gypsy vanner (its a type of horse) named Prince, his coat is brown and light gray pinto (type of coat)**

**Secret: you will find out in the story**

* * *

**Character: (Queen) Risa short for Risanna, (mother of Karina and Marcela, wife to Aaron)**

**Hair: dark Chocolate brown**

**Eyes: hazel with green in the middle**

**Clothes: a strapless red floor length satin dress with sleeves that hang down, with a medium short train, it also has a gold trim, and the dress splits in the middle in a triangle form and reveals a light tan satin skirt, and she wears normal red a nd gold trimmed heels.**

**Acsessories: a gold crown with rubies and diamonds perfectly placed on it, and a wedding ring.**

**Character traits: kind, beautiful and thin, tough when needed, genorous, elegant, creative, can play guitar, stern when needed, reasonable, understanding, cautious, protective.**

* * *

**Character: (King) Aaron, (father of Karina and Marcela, husband of Risa)**

**Hair: ashy carmel blonde brown**

**Eyes: dark blue**

**Clothes: I dont know how to describe it so it looks like the king of Arendelle outfit**

**Acsessories: crown and wedding ring**

**Character Traits: Stuborn, strict, kind, handsome, sometimes has an on off relationship with Karina, smart, protective.**

* * *

**Character: James**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: chocolate brown**

**Clothes: a simple light tan tee shirt with brown pants, and boots.**

**Character traits: kind, friendly, gentle, handsome and has muscles, smart, protective.**

**Pet: the royal family aloud him to have a horse, a dapple thourogh bred, named Manrod.**

**These are the characters from other movies that I am useing.**

**I am useing the older 17 year old Hiccup from How to Train**** your Dragon 2, little bit of Stoick, some Mildew, Dagger (he plans to get revenge on Hiccup for something i've come up with), Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Astrid (only she and Hiccup are just friends), Fishlegs, and Gobber**

* * *

**p.s. just wanted to say that Karina and Marcela are tne princesses of Gardaina, James is the royal stable boy, and Aaron and Risa are the king and queen.**

**Also that Berk is a neighboring "kingdom."**

**the first actual chapter should be sometime on the weekends since school keeps me busy...**


	2. the real chapter 1

CHAPTER 1, P.S. Karina's hair is also loose but perfect curls

KARINAS POV

Wind, that's one of my favorite parts about flying, I finally convinced my parents to let me go spend the month in Donbroch with Merida, of course they wanted me to take a ship, but i told them its only a 5 hour ride on horseback, even though I secretly have a dragon so it really only takes like 45min, i was about to fly over Berk, the viking kingdom, then I realized it was almost sundown, I forgot I left late in the afternoon. I spotted Dragon Island and decided id rest there till the morning.

I made it there unnoticed, but as soon as I landed I heard something, thinking it was just a wild dragon, i walked towards the noise until i heard someone talking, i peaked around the corner of the rock I was hiding behind and I saw a guy as old as me, but there were also 5 others.

I panicked , I turned to Virtra and said in a panicked whisper, "come girl let's get out of here, Fast."

she gave me a quiet moan in response, only thing is when she turned around she knocked some rocks over with her tail, I just hope they didn't hear it.

"Hey did you guys here that," said one of the guys.

"Ya I did let's go check it out," this time a girl spoke.

oh no their coming over here, this time I didn't care if they heard me, "Virtra let's get out of here, Now!"

as soon as they came around the corner we took off.

"Hiccup over there, is that another night fury, I thought Toothless was the only one?" said one of the girls.

"I don't know let's get a better look" said Hiccup, I guess that's his name, then they all hopped on dragons and started flying after me.

oh no they are gonna follow me, as much a I don't want to fire at them I have to get away, to get them away.

"Virtra plasma blast, fire a warning shot," I said

"Astrid, Ruffnut did either of you say that," Hiccup asked, "no" both Ruffnut and Astrid said.

"wait hiccup look there's someone on that dragon, and they're firing at us!" the guy ln the nightmare half said and half yelled.

"then lets fire back!" yelled Astrid, and before i knew it im doddering nadder blasts and flying away, wait flying away, no-no no, if they are firing at me im gonna fire back.

"Virtra multi blast!" I said , Astrid whispered something to the guy on the nightmare and then he disappeared.

"Astrid, Snotlout this isn't the way to meet people," Hiccup yelled, as soon as he finished what he was saying Astrid and I were blasting each other, that's when I heard a noise behind me and as soon as we turned around, sure enough that Snotlout guy blasted Virtra and we started falling.

about ten feet away from the ground I fell off of Virtras back and hit the ground hard knocking me into darkness...

HICCUPS POV

of course, of course they don't listen. we landed next to where they fell.

"Astrid, Snotlout, what were you thinking you could have killed them!" I snapped.

Astrid and Snotlout were about to respond but Fish legs cut them off, "Um Hiccup you might want to see this," "What is it now," I questioned.

"Look at the symbol on her necklace," he pointed to the necklace that was about a foot or more away from her, must have fallen off sometime during the fall.

I carefully looked at I and noticed the symbol on it, "What, this is the academy symbol how do you think she got it?" I asked

Fishlegs just gave me a shrug, the a deep growling moan came from the behind us, it was the night fury waking up, as soon as it became fully conscious it jumped right in front of us and pushed us back with its tail, before I could check her pulse

it then turned around and looked at the girl, giving worried moans, and gently nudging her, suddenly the furies eyes narrowed as it saw something wrong, it then turned around a growled at us, backing up and stretching out a wing over the hopefully unconscious girl, as soon as it saw she was safe under its wing it turned back to us and gave a low threatening growl.

I turned to Fishlegs and asked "How fast can you get a sedation ready?" "in a minute flat" Fishlegs answered, I turned back to the fury and said to everyone else "okay guys lets keep this thing busy until Fishlegs has that sedation ready."

the fury let loose some blasts causing our dragons to almost attack it, until we stepped in between them just in time, "Easy bud it's just protecting the girl like you would protect me, relax," I calmed toothless, the others did the same. the fury started to blast us some more "Anytime now Fishlegs!" i yelled.

"I got it, its ready" Fishlegs half yelled "Try to keep it distracted."

we slowly walked to the side as it turned its head to look where we moved, still keeping its wing over the girl, Fishlegs slowly went to the other side of it, luckily it was to distracted by us it didnt notice, Fishlegs swiftly injected the serum into the fury.

it roared and snapped at him, then started shaking its head and swaying it then passed out with a low angry but worried moan.

I turned to the group and said "Okay ruff, tuff unfold that old sail we foung and tie some rope to it, then get on your dragon and lift the fury onto the sail, Fishlegs get the first aid kit," i said, "hey what about us," Snotlout asked gesturing to him and Astrid, "You two have done enough," I snapped.

as soon as the twins moved the night fury i quickly got over to the girl, then i saw what the dragon growled at us about she had a huge gash that was about 4cm deep going from where the back of her shoulder met the top side of her arm, then wraps around to just above where the arm bends, i then noticed the scar on her forehead, and she was getting paler by the minute, "FISHLEGS HURRY!" I yelled, "I'm coming." he replied.

"Quick give he a cloth now!" I half yelled, I tied the cloth around her arm, then asked, "Ruff, Tuff hook the other ends of those ropes to Toothless, Meatlug, and your dragon, Astrid, Smotlout just get on your dragons."

I picked the girl up bridal style and carried her over to Toothless, i got on Toothless and carefully laid her halfway across toothless, while holding on to her with one arm while my other held on to Toothless.

we arrived at Berk in 2 min flat, we landed in the middle of the village square, everyone surrounded the square, my father came in front of them, "Hiccup what is the meaning of this?"

I got off Toothless, that when my dad saw the girl I was holding and asked, "what happened?" "ask the two geniuses over there," I answered nodding my head at Astrid and Snotlout.

"I'll talk to you two later, now let's get this girl to the infirmary, Ruffnut Tuffnut take the dragon to one of the large cages for when it wakes up, Fishilegs go get Gothi." my father said.

we got to the infirmary and Gothi was there, she gestured for us to lay her on one of the beds, after that she got out her medical kit and effortlessly cleaned and stitched her wounds, she turned to us and wrote that the girl will be fine and should wake up in about an 1 hour. i headed for the arena to check on the dragon.

**(Okay sorry if this stinks, it's the frist story ive started, bu i hope you like it, i have ideas for the next chapter but i want to see what ideas you have for the next chapter.)**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Okay so i wanted to add that there are guardians, here are the people that are guardians...**_

**HICCUP- guardian of reason/understanding, controls fall**

**MERIDA- guardian of fate, and controls summer with Anna**

**RAPUNZEL- guardian of innocence, controls spring**

**JACK FROST- guardian of fun, controls winter with Elsa**

**ELSA- guardian of love, controls winter with jack**

**ANNA- guardian of family, controls summer with Merida**

**they are all immortals, if they are married or have family they can become as well, but only if manny or sunny (sun spirit) allow it, Flynn, Kristoff, Meridas brothers became guardians of mischief along with Hiccups friends, Toothless, the parents dident want to cause they wanted to live a whole life.**

**KARINA-you will have to wait and see**

**PLEASE if you have ideas for the next chapter PLEASE share cause i have bits and peices but not a full idea...**


	4. Chapter 2

**KARINAS POV**

**Disclaimer- I do not own How to Train Your Dragon2 or any others**

_** (im just saying im changing the ages of Hiccup and Karina, Hiccup is now 18, and Karina is now 17)**_

I woke up with a sharp pain in my left arm, and my head started throbbing, I held my head in my hand and noticed I had stitches on the side of my forehead, I then looked over at my arm and noticed the long stitched up scar going down my arm, great...

"Where am I?" I thought out loud, I looked around and it looked like I was in an infermery. I stood up and then I realized Virtra wasnt with me, I went to un seath my sword but realized it was gone, great, I reached into my boot to see if they found my hidden dagger, luckily they didn't so I took it out just incase. I walked out the door and noticed that the village seemed deserted.

I looked around and noticed a giant building that looked like an arena, maybe Virta was there, on my way over there I found an armory and grabbed a sword, and a bow. when I reached the arena I heard some people talking, their voices sounded familiar, now I remember, those two IDIOTS SHOT ME OUT OF THE SKY!

I peaked around the corner of the wall to see what they were doing, they were standing around something that looked like MY sedated dragon, then I realized only four of them were there and im pretty sure there were five of them, nevermind that doesn't matter, I grabbed my bow trying to ignore the pain shooting through my left arm,I went to fire a warning shot right above their heads when someone grabbed my right arm, pulling it behind my back.

"Hey let go!" I shouted, "Hey guys guess who woke up," they said to the group.

"I said let go!" I yelled, stepping on his foot causing him to grab his foot while letting go off my arm and yelping in pain, then I swung my bow around like an axe hitting him in the gut then the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

I then turned to the others trying to keep my powers under control, and yelled "GET AWAY FROM MY DRAGON!"

Then my head started to throb again and I started swaying feeling dizzy, but I still kept my guard up they all stepped away from Virtra and surrounded me, I swung my bow again causing them to step back, I attempted to stay stand but fell cause of my head, but before I fell someone caught me and then my vision went fuzzy and I blacked out.

**HICCUPS POV**

"Now what Hiccup, when she wakes up she might try to fight us again," Fishlegs asked.

"I say we cuff her" "No Tuff we can't do that she will think we are keeping her as a prisoner," I answered Tuff, "But Hiccup how else will we keep her from hurting someone or even herself even more, we already know she can easily take someone down," said Astrid. "Hey I heard that!" "shut up Snotlout!"

"Both of you shut up, Astrid is right, Fishlegs get the cuffs," "but Hiccup..." "just get them, please, we will only cuff her uninjured arm to the outside of a bar to an emergency cage."

I set the girl down by the outside of one of the cages and waited for Fishlegs to get back.

"So Hiccup what are you gonna do when she wakes up...again," "I don't know Astrid, ask her questions I guess," "im back with the cuffs," "Thank you Fishlegs, cuff her arm to that bar while we put the fury back in an emergency cage."

20 MIN LATER

**KARINA'S POV(****just want to say some things are x men based a little in future chapters)**

I woke up with my head throbbing again, I went to hold it in the palm of my right hand, but when I tried to my arm was jerked back by something metal, when I looked at my hand I saw a handcuff hooked to my wrist then attached to a metal bar.

I started pulling and yanking but nothing worked, suddenly a comforting but firm hand grabbed my shoulder and spoke softly, "hey, take it easy, its okay" for some reason his words calmed me, I slowly stopped yanking and struggling, and turned my head slowly to come face to face with one of the group members, the one that seemed to be the leader of the group.

**HICCUP'S POV**

I turned my head to the sound of metal rattaling, I waved off the guys to go back to the Great Hall, then quietly walked over to the struggling girl and put my hands on her shoulders gently but firmly and spoke, "hey, take it easy, its okay," the girl stopped struggling and slowly turned to face me, her eyes widened as I saw a flash of emotions in her eyes from fear to curiosity to anger, but all those emotions stayed there in her eyes. But there was something else about her eyes they seemed to have changed color.

She then narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "who are you?" "im Hiccup Haddok, what is your name?" "why should I tell you, and where am I," she snapped, "its okay we wont hurt you" I soothed, "how can I trust you when I don't even know you, the Real you," she said, "well then how can i gain your trust," she gave me a shly grin "you can gain it by uncuffing me," "I cant do that," I answered, "and whys that," she fake pouted, "Because if I uncuff you, you'll try to fight me, but you will only injure yourself more." "good answer, okay you've gained my trust," she smirked, "really and hows that," I questioned.

"Well you see, if you really wanted to hold me captive, you would have let me out of the cuff to fight you, only I would re open my wounds and cause my head to throb more making me weak and easier to keep under control, it's as simple as that," "oh really that simple," I smirked, "yes, genius," "well then do you trust me?" "yes" "then what is your name?" "its Karina, Karina Parker."


End file.
